User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Red, the Bird Demon
Red, the Bird Demon is a custom champion in the custom champion series. Red's Gameplay Red is a mage with two facets. As the simple "bird-demon", Red is a mage with great damage and some zone control. However, Red uses Essence for his abilities, meaning that not only does he have good harass, he also gets resources off of using his spells. ;Normal Form As the Bird Demon, Red is a simple mage with his main asset being his high damage. This form, however, is crippled with weaknesses: a total lack of escapes and lackluster crowd control, with the range of his abilities, means Red has to put himself at risk to achieve his damage. ;Dragon Form As the Fire Dragon's Emissary, Red gains access to DoT, and reduced ability cooldowns. While Red retains his weaknesses, his crowd control is increased, and much of his single-target damage becomes AoE. Abilities Whenever Red kills an enemy champion or assists in the death of one, they explode, dealing magic damage in a radius of 100, and Red gains 1 Essence. If a spell exclusive to Red's Dragon Form damaged them in the last 5 seconds, the area of effect is doubled and the damage is increased by 50%. }} | }} Red throws a bolt of dark energy in a line, dealing magic damage to all minions it passes through and stopping at the first enemy champion, dealing extra magic damage equal to the initial damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 1000 }} Red throws a fireball in a line, dealing magic damage to all minions it passes through and stopping at the first enemy champion, exploding in a 45° cone and dealing extra magic damage equal to the fireball's damage (the champion hit by the fireball is also hit by the cone). |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence |range = 1000 / }} | , the cone from Dragon Torch cannot. }} }} Red's next basic attack instead dashes to the target and strikes with a lightning hand, dealing extra magic damage and marking the opponent. |description2= Dealing damage consumes the mark to deal magic damage over 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 6 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 400 }} Red's next basic attack instead dashes to melee range of the enemy and strikes with his hand changed into a dragon head, dealing extra magic damage and dealing extra magic damage over 2 seconds. Dragon's Bite's damage over time ignores part of the opponent's magic resistance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence |range = 500 }} | }} Red summons an avatar of the Fire Dragon at target location, knocking away everything in its collision radius, and dealing magic damage in a radius of 200. The Dragon Avatar remains active for 10 seconds during which Red can cast Hunting Dragon as long as it isn't leashed to someone. |description3= Red doesn't gain Essence from casting either Mouth of the Dragon or Hunting Dragon. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = Essence |range = }} The Dragon Avatar latches onto target enemy within range of him and Red, dealing magic damage and slowing them while leashed. Moving 1000 units away from the Avatar breaks the leash. |description2= If Red was in Dragon Form when he cast Mouth of the Dragon, the target also loses magic resistance while leashed, and is rooted for seconds while being pulled 200 units towards the Avatar's position. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = / }} | }} Red transforms into his Fire Dragon's Emissary form. In this form, all his abilities are enhanced, but he cannot gain Essence by normal means (Spread the Fire still makes him gain Essence). |description2= While in Fire Dragon's Emissary form, he becomes ranged, and his basic attacks deal extra magic damage. |description3= If Red has 0 Essence while in Dragon Form, he instantly reverts back to his normal form. |leveling2= 450 Mouth of the Dragon 's rank)}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} Red consumes all his Essence and reverts back to his normal form, dealing magic damage to enemy units around him in an area that scales with the number of Essence he had upon using the ability. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = All |costtype = Essence |range = Essence cost}} }} | }} Lore Born in a proud Noxian family, Red started his life as a wannabe-heir daddy's-boy. He always thrived for more recognition from his family despite their attempts to keep pushing his older brother Berthram to his responsibilities. In a few years, this eagerness to be recognized turned into frustration at what he felt was his own shortcomings, as he wasn't noticed or ascended in the line of succession: as the third son of the family, Red was always pushed aside. When his family prepared a ritual for his older brother, Red planned the unthinkable. As he had heard about a family myth, he found a gate in an underground basement. This was what he had been looking for: a forbidden power his family had kept sealed. However, by the time he had made it here, he heard a wave of screams from outside. Death screams. Red hid near the gate when Berthram, with newfound massive power, killed everyone in his sights. The collision with a flying body knocked Red unconscious. When Red stood back up in the middle of a trail of corpses, the thing he feared would happen had happened: what he could describe as a demon was standing in front of the gate. It walked to Red and grabbed him by the face. His mind invaded, Red scrambled for life as the demon ran away with his deed done. By the time he woke up, his body had been deformed into one that looked like that of the devil. In the following months, Red tried to use his family's wealth to buy his way back into a normal life, but as time passed by, he felt prey to random bursts of madness, as he felt his mind blanking out. Knowing that this was an aftereffect from his encounter with the demon, Red looked for a cure, but found nothing that explicitly was said to remove this ailment of his mind. Desperate, Red sought to single-handedly perform the ritual akin to that his brother had been subjected to, in an attempt to fill the void in his mind with the powers of fire. The parasitic presence in his mind burned away, Red had to thank the entity responsible: a dragon that now resided within his mind and body, and asked for the power to live. To make the Fire Dragon live, Red had to spread the fire. Set to leave the family domain, Red put his entire family domain on fire. As the dragon relished from Red's baptism of fire, he was approached by a Noxian general who gave him one mission for Noxus: ambush and dispatch his own oldest brother Kashmer, who had spent Red's entire life away from Red. Feeling no remorse, Red set out on his mission and, with his new power, could defeat his older brother. When he found out about Kashmer's secret plans, he took over the Red Round. Though wary of his situation, four comrades is more than Red could ask for... Change Log to . *** Demon's Bite/''Dragon's Bite'' **** Demon's Bite mark damage and Dragon's Bite additional damage changed from to . **** Dragon's Bite's damage ignores of the target's magic resistance. *** Bringer of the Flame **** Basic attack bonus magic damage changed from 20 Mouth of the Dragon's rank (was incorrectly tooltipped) to Mouth of the Dragon 's rank)}} ** Edit 2: *** Hunting Dragon *** Added a 0.5-second root and small pull-in on empowered cast (if Mouth of the Dragon was cast while Red was in Dragon Form) * 26/02/2016 ** Hunting Dragon *** Changed empowered effect from magic damage to magic resist reduction. ** Quick Revert *** Range increase per Essence increased from 5 to 30. * 25/02/2016 ** Released. }} Category:Custom champions